Mon nom est folie
by Zephineange
Summary: Plus elle revient, plus Hermione désespère de voir son meilleur ami débarrassé de son fardeau. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer de l'aider, encore et encore. En Avent toutes ! (partie IX)


**Mon nom est folie**

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà avec l'un des plus longs OS de cette série (histoire de me faire pardonner la petite taille de celui d'hier). C'est aussi l'un des plus noirs et des plus tristes que j'ai jamais écrits, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la grande JKR, pour qui je vais finir par dresser un autel je le sens. XD

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et Aelis, qui m'ont rassurée en me disant que ça n'était pas ridicule (c'est que je n'ai guère l'habitude d'écrire dans ce registre voyez-vous XD).

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione avançait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Elle passa rapidement devant les salles du quatrième étage, l'étage des problèmes, souvent incurables, causés par des sortilèges, et s'arrêta finalement devant la porte numéro 66, tout au fond du couloir. Avant d'entrer, elle regarda un instant à travers la vitre carrée placée à hauteur des yeux.

La chambre était blanche, comme la quasi-totalité des pièces de l'hôpital, mais ses murs étaient recouverts de photos et de dessins, signe qu'elle était constamment occupée par une seule et même personne. La couverture en patchwork et les nombreux livres qui jonchaient la table de chevet en étaient d'autres preuves. À première vue, la chambre semblait des plus accueillantes, mais Hermione, habituée qu'elle était à la voir, repéra tout de suite les gribouillages étranges et inquiétants qui parsemaient certains dessins, les marques rouge sang sur certaines photos, et les titres des livres, pour la plupart des romans d'épouvante.

Au milieu de tout ça, assis à la table et s'appliquant semblait-il à dessiner un Magyar à pointes, se trouvait l'occupant de la chambre, son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, prit une grande inspiration, puis plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage avant de pousser la porte et de dire joyeusement :

« Coucou Harry ! »

À ces mots, le brun releva la tête, et un sourire immense vint lui manger la moitié du visage quand il vit son amie. Délaissant son dessin, il se leva aussitôt et s'empressa de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras, sans sentir que celle-ci s'était imperceptiblement raidie à son contact. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et la regarda avant de s'exclamer, toujours en souriant :

« Je suis drôlement content de te voir ! Tu vas bien ? Et Ron ?

- Nous allons très bien, il aurait vraiment voulu venir avec moi pour te voir...

- ...mais il est très occupé en ce moment, la coupa le brun la voix soudain tranchante en la lâchant brusquement. Tu n'en n'as pas marre de sortir des excuses toutes plus lamentables les unes que les autres à chaque fois Granger ? Harry et moi savons très bien pourquoi ce cher Ronald ne vient jamais nous voir, c'est parce qu'il a peur de moi, finit-il un sourire en coin en fixant son regard vert et froid dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Peut-être oui, mais il est hors de question que je dise ça à Harry, rétorqua-t-elle durement. Sa vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça à cause de toi sans qu'il sache en plus que c'est de ta faute si personne n'ose plus venir le voir.

- Et vous osez vous dire des Gryffondors ? ironisa l'autre. Laisse-moi rire. Quand je pense que la seule personne qui ose lui rendre visite est une Sang de Bourbe, ça me donne des hauts le cœur.

- Si tu savais à quel point je n'ai rien à faire de ton avis... Maintenant dégage, je suis venue pour Harry, pas pour toi, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

- Mais je suis Harry, rétorqua le brun avec un rire cruel. Tu ne vois pas ? Les cheveux incoiffables, les yeux verts comme sa mère, la cicatrice que je lui ai faite ? C'est ça le plus drôle dans l'histoire, je suis Harry et tu ne peux rien y faire.

- Tu n'es pas lui ! Tu es juste un parasite qui hante son corps et s'en nourrit comme une sangsue ! s'exclama Hermione furieuse en posant avec violence sur la table le sac qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves Hermione ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix douce, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés devant la colère de son amie. Ron a un problème ?

- Je...Il...C'est rien Harry, Ron va bien et moi aussi, je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout, répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire triste en soupirant.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu avais l'air vraiment... Oh. C'était Tom c'est ça ? dit le brun comme saisi d'une révélation. Tu sais, il n'est pas méchant, il se sent juste un peu seul et il n'aime pas être enfermé, continua-t-il en prenant les yeux fuyants de son amie pour un assentiment. Et puis, m'avoir pour seule compagnie, ça doit être fatigant à force », finit-il en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Hermione avait envie de pleurer. Comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour être aussi gentil alors que l'homme, ce monstre, lui avait tout pris ? Ses parents, sa jeunesse, sa liberté ? Sa raison même ? Elle aurait tout donné, tout, pour retrouver le Harry combatif d'autrefois et la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux émeraude. Elle aurait tout sacrifié pour voir disparaître l'ombre qui le plongeait jour après jour un peu plus dans la folie.

« Si tu le dis Harry, après tout, tu le connais mieux que moi », murmura-t-elle en se forçant à ne pas réagir violemment et à dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Les médicomages lui avaient déconseillé d'élever la voix, cela risquait de faire se renfermer Harry sur lui même et de renforcer l'influence de la seconde personnalité qu'il avait développée à la disparition du Mage Noir. Mais elle avait à chaque fois plus de mal à ne pas secouer son ami pour tenter de le faire sortir de l'apathie dans lequel il était depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital.

« Tiens, dit-elle en changeant brusquement de sujet, je t'ai apporté quelque chose.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Harry les yeux brillants.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça l'autre jour et j'ai pensé à toi, j'espère que ça te plaira, sourit-elle en lui tendant un paquet enrobé dans du papier cadeau décoré de vifs d'or mouvants.

- Il ne fallait pas Hermione ! C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en levant ses grands yeux verts d'enfant vers elle.

- Ouvre, tu vas voir. »

Le brun enleva le papier avec précaution, et le posa délicatement sur la table. Il poussa un cri réjoui lorsqu'il vit ce que le paquet contenait.

« Des crayons pastel ! Merci Hermione, ça va me changer des feutres ! Je commençais à avoir un peu l'impression d'être un gamin à dessiner avec ça !

- De rien Harry, ça me fait plaisir. »

Elle ne dit pas qu'elle avait voulu lui apporter des crayons aquarellables mais qu'on ne l'avait pas laissée faire, de peur qu'Harry, ou plutôt que _l'autre_, ne les utilise pour faire mal. Les pastels étaient passés car non taillés, et friables. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et elle s'empressa de la mettre de côté :

« Tu as dessiné quoi récemment ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton jovial en regardant autour d'elle pour tenter de repérer les nouveaux dessins.

- Oh, pas grand chose, j'ai eu beaucoup d'absences ces derniers temps, et je crois que Tom préfère lire. Mais j'ai fait ça, dit-il en montrant une représentation assez fidèle du Terrier, c'est Tom qui a dessiné les flammes, à mon avis il trouvait que c'était trop sombre, et ça aussi », ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt la salle commune de Gryffondor, dont les murs étaient couverts de taches qui ressemblaient beaucoup à du sang aux yeux d'Hermione.

Il désigna ensuite plusieurs dessins, représentant tous des endroits, des gens ou des créatures qu'Harry avaient vus durant sa vie. Mais tous avaient ce même aspect morbide dû à ce qui avait visiblement été rajouté par Tom. Tous sauf quelques rares qui représentaient un passage difficile de la vie de Harry, la Chambre des Secrets et son Basilic, le cimetière de Little Hangleton, Godric's Hollow en ruines. Hermione regardait les dessins avec une horreur grandissante. Elle en connaissait certains, mais ils lui donnaient toujours froid dans le dos. Les médicomages pensaient que dessiner permettait à Harry d'exorciser ce qui le tourmentait, mais elle était loin d'être sûre que ce soit nécessaire de le laisser afficher ses ''œuvres'' dans sa chambre. Dans son dos, le brun continuait à observer la boîte de couleurs avec émerveillement, citant à voix haute tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec elles.  
Quand elle eut fini avec les dessins, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux photos, en sachant déjà ce qu'elle y verrait. Sur les clichés, qui représentaient tous des amis ou de la famille d'Harry, les morts avaient soigneusement été barrés de rouge, comme pour indiquer ce qui avait déjà été fait. Certains autres visages étaient entourés, dans un désir évident d'élimination prochaine. Sur toutes les photos où elle était présente, un cercle parfait faisait le tour de sa tête.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois Granger ? » susurra le brun qui s'était approché d'Hermione sans bruit.

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise avant de se retourner pour l'écarter d'elle le plus possible. Les yeux verts où dansait la plus pure des cruautés la suivirent et un rictus vint orner les lèvres qui un instant auparavant avaient formé le plus innocent des sourires.

« Tu sais ce que je préfère le plus dans cette histoire ? C'est de voir que jour après jour, dessin après dessin, ton cher ami Harry est de moins en moins dérangé par ce que je rajoute. L'autre jour, j'ai même vu qu'il avait ajouté une main là, dit-il en pointant une représentation de Sombral agrémentée d'un cadavre humain. Je crois qu'il voulait combler l'espace blanc entre la tête et le tronc, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux analyser la composition de l'oeuvre. Et je dois t'avouer que j'adore ça, finit-il en découvrant ses dents blanches devant le visage sans expression d'Hermione.

- Si tu crois me faire peur avec tes menaces ou m'horrifier avec tes histoires sordides, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Rien, rien tu m'entends, ne pourra jamais m'empêcher de venir voir Harry, asséna-t-elle d'une voix forte. Parce que je sais que mes visites l'empêchent de perdre totalement pied avec la réalité, et je suis convaincue qu'un jour il redeviendra assez fort se débarrasser définitivement de ta présence mortifère.

- Ta confiance en lui est touchante Granger. Mais je pense que s'il avait voulu se débarrasser de moi, il l'aurait fait il y a des lustres. La vérité, dit-il en s'approchant sinueusement de la jeune femme, c'est que tu refuses de reconnaître que sans moi il n'est rien. C'est moi qui l'ai créé tel qu'il est et maintenant il ne peut tellement plus se passer de moi qu'il m'a créé à son tour...

- Tu es malade... souffla Hermione entre ses dents. Tu es complètement fou et tu entraînes Harry avec toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Jamais ! » cria-t-elle en poussant violemment le brun qui tomba au sol.

Sonné, celui-ci leva des yeux verts pleins d'eau vers son amie qui écarquilla les siens d'horreur et mit les mains devant sa bouche.

« Oh Merlin Harry je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... balbutia-elle en se précipitant pour aider le brun à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le lit. Je peux t'amener quelque chose, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Non ça va mais...pourquoi tu m'as poussé ? demanda-t-il les yeux dans le vague, l'air de ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

- Ce n'était pas toi... Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas te pousser toi, c'est l'autre qui...

- Tom ? Mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ? Il est un peu bizarre mais il est gentil avec moi, assura le brun.

- Il est... Oh, Harry... commença Hermione qui sentait la boule dans sa gorge monter lentement mais sûrement. Tom n'est pas gentil... C'est Voldemort, c'est une invention de...

- Tu mens ! S'exclama Harry en se levant brusquement. Je l'ai tué Voldemort ! Il ne pourra plus jamais revenir ! C'est fini ! Fini ! »

Hermione essaya de le retenir mais le brun alla s'asseoir dans un coin et prit ses genoux dans ses bras en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione qui ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'embêtent toujours avec Voldemort Tom ? murmura Harry comme pour lui-même, n'attendant pas de réponse. Il est parti maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'en parle tout le temps ? »

La jeune femme se leva lentement, et alla s'agenouiller auprès de son ami. Elle tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais celui-ci semblait ne pas sentir sa présence, ou ne pas vouloir répondre. Elle baissa les bras, se releva et regarda le plafond pour tenter de voir à nouveau clair à travers ses yeux embués. Elle prit le sac qu'elle avait laissé sur la table en évitant de regarder le papier cadeau à vifs d'or qui était abandonné là, et elle s'accroupit de nouveau près de Harry.

« Je vais y aller Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce dont elle s'efforçait de maîtriser les tremblements. Je reviendrai bientôt d'accord ? Et je vais essayer de convaincre Ron la prochaine fois, même si je dois le traîner jusqu'ici », ajouta-t-elle, faussement joviale.

Devant l'absence de réponse, elle déposa un baiser sur le front du brun, en écartant sa frange mais en évitant soigneusement la cicatrice qui avait presque disparu, et sortit rapidement de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Elle ne vit ni la main gauche de Harry caresser sa joue dans un geste presque tendre, comme dissociée du reste de son corps, ni les yeux perdus qui ne savaient sur quoi se fixer, ni l'écriteau sur la porte de la chambre 66 qu'elle connaissait par cœur :

_Harry James Potter  
Né le 31 juillet 1980  
Interné le 13 août 1998_

_Trouble dissociatif de l'identité  
(tendances schizophréniques)  
Surveillance constante exigée_

Une fois dans les escaliers, Hermione se laissa tomber sur les marches et se mit à pleurer, comme elle le faisait après chacune de ses visites. Elle se mordit le poing pour tenter d'étouffer ses sanglots et se promit, comme toujours depuis deux ans, que la prochaine fois elle serait forte. Qu'elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par la seconde personnalité du brun. Qu'elle quitterait un Harry aussi souriant qu'à son arrivée.

Mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait pertinemment que la prochaine fois, ce serait la même chose.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas joyeux joyeux, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait plaisir, même si c'est pour me dire que je ferais mieux de m'en tenir à un registre gai, du moment que c'est argumenté. ^^

À demain !


End file.
